Neurosis
Neurosis is a fictional character of the Earth 25 universe. Background Early Life Nothing is known of Neurosis's childhood, not even his name or home planet. Some believe he was born a slave on Jupiter, others believe he is the disowned son of a wealthy miner of Pluto. All that is known is that he is completely devoid of emotion, only seeking the thrill of battle and bloodshed. Early Career Neurosis quickly became a well known and successful mercenary for the Starlight Alliance in their war against Ziel'Naman's Endless Empire. He hunted down and slaughtered many of Ziel'Naman's highest-ranking commanders, and even single-handedly brought down three of his armies. Defection Eventually, Neurosis threw away all loyalty he had for the Starlight Alliance, not accepting anymore bounties from them. He decided to hunt down soldiers of the Endless Empire not for the benefit of the Alliance, but for his own enjoyment and thrill. For twenty years he was a hated enemy of the Endless Empire, who began placing bounties on his head. Neurosis was hunted down by hundreds of bounty hunters, killing each and every one that went after him. The rest of the galaxy's bounty hunters chose not to accept this bounty out of fear of Neurosis's wrath. Battle for Titan When the Endless Empire invaded the Starlight Alliance's military base on Saturn's largest moon, Titan, all hope seemed lost for them. Ziel'Naman himself led the charge, and he himself managed to slay several soldiers of the Alliance's Defense. When it looked like this would be a dreaded defeat for the Alliance, a familiar face arrived on the battlefield! Neuosis arrived out of seemingly nowhere and slaughtered every Endless Empire soldiers in his sight. Eventually, after devestating the Empire's offense, he found himself pitted against Ziel'Naman. The two had a dramatic battle, which resulted in Ziel'Naman fleeing the battle in humiliation. The Starlight Alliance praised Neurosis for this act of heroism, but something felt empty in his mercenaries heart... Emptiness Neurosis agreed that he would once again work for and support the Starlight Alliance, but he had his own motives for doing so. Ziel'Naman was nothing but a spineless coward at heart, and he always believed that cowards like that did not deserve to live. He agreed to work for the Alliance for one reason and one reason only - to ensure that Ziel'Naman meets a much deserved demise. ( To be continued... ) Appearance Neurosis is almost always, if not always, clad completely is black armor. His face is always covered in a black mask, with spiked pauldrons on his shoulders and a pair of clawed, digitigrade legs. Replacing his left arm is a powerful blade, and on his right wrist is a machine gun. Flowing from his back is a red, torn cloak with everlasting battle damage. His exact species is unknown, with the only thing helping to discover this are his legs. Personality Very little is known about the personality of Neuorsis. What is known, however, is that he is cold, sadistic, and cruel, yet still retains a sense of honor. He never speaks a word in either English or any other language for that matter. When he does make a sound, it often comes not from him directly, but his many gadgets and weaponry. While he is known for taking up several bounty jobs in the past, none of them have been for the money. Instead, he prefers to hunt down and kill criminals for his own desturbing rush. This desire to kill others is frowned upon by the Starlight Alliance, but he is often viewed as their "Secret Weapon" and is necessary for many of their objectives. Abilities Neurosis, while he has no traditional superpowers, is known for his superior fighting skills. His resilience is praised by his allies, and his agility is legendary. His status as a digitigrade only serves to further enhance these skills. Replacing his left hand is a long curved blade which has shed the blood of thousands of victims. Mounted on his right wrist is a powerful machine gun which he never leaves unloaded. Battle Stats Agility - 10 Speed - 10 Strength - 8 Willpower - 8 Endurance - 9 Hero Level - 9 Category:Grey Morality Category:Superheroes Category:Mac.buz52